Kai'Septuri
Kai'Septuri is the aeter'mihi, or chief warrior, aboard the Nightsong. He is one of the first of the Gensii to accept Caegiri's new fighting style, and has consequently become sort of a rising star for the rebirth of the Warriors within the Gensii culture. Description Although relatively taller than other species, coming in at 2.17 meters and roughly 86 kilos unarmored, he is relatively average for a member of the Septuri tribe. He is considered to be a highly intelligent and bright fighter despite being relatively young at 489. Despite being highly intelligent, he has seen as somewhat of a social outcast and being reserved, which is a particular departure from his father's boisterous and welcoming nature. However, the view of him quickly changed as he was thrown into the light during the later years of the Carnaga betrayal because of his fathers death at their hand, and the work he left behind, the Lib'veri ("Book of Truth"). The Lib'veri was a collection of Kai's late father's works on re-attuning the warriors of the Gensii to the Kilik, and more importantly to avoid striving for physical perfection at the expense of the connection to the Kilik. Once Caegiri, a recentlly apointed mihi, saw that work he made it a required reading and doctrine. And with Kai's father dead, Kai had to take up responsibility to spread his father's message throughout the Gensii Empire. Which caused him to be highly recognized throughout those aboard the Tempest, which lead him to easily getting the position onboard the Nightsong. Combat Skills and Armaments Armor Kai's armor is an hierloom of the Septuri tribe, and dates back countless generations, and offers several distinctive advantages over many other tribe's armor. First and foremost, the armor's boots incorporate a Gensii technology known as a matter-lock. This allows Kai to traverse across almost any surface and orientation, which includes walls and ceilings, as easily as he was walking across an open road. Besides additional stabilizers to facilitate Kai's movement on walls and ceilings, the armor's legs also include powerful gyros that can assit Kai in making difficult jumps. However, this matter-lock technology is not perfect, and in more extreme cases (such as on walls or ceilings) the lock can only last for a few moments before gravity takes over, so Kai must move quickly in order to maintain his orientation. The helm of the armor incorporates a life-signs scanner and an advanced communication system that lets him communicate with the Nightsong and many other vessels in the Gensii fleet almost instantly, regardless of the distance inbetween. The shield produced by the armor is a a circle with a diameter roughly equivalent to Kai's forearm. The arm cannon, which is on Kai's right arm, incorporates a blaster that fires slow hard hitting blasts. The armor itself is golden with minor red highlights and red Septuri markings. Recently, Kai has carved sayings from the Lib'veri into his armor in the ancient tongue of his people. Weapons In addition to the arm blaster, Kai's only other weapon is his spear. Originally, Kai only had a simple spear, that was a light metal sheath with energy shielding to protect it and a slight energy blade at the top. However, when Kai was given the duty as the Aeter'mihi aboard the Nightsong, the Septuri'Impax granted Kai an ancient spear from that came from the creation of the Septuri tribe, countless millennia ago. This was the Iri'telum. The Iri'telum was constructed an ancient ancestor of Kai, and whose method of construction was lost in the fall of Genesis. The shaft of the spear is jet black and is virtually weightless. It is constructed out of a nearly indestructible material that can resist nearly anything. The blade of the weapon is where it is truly remarkable. Once Kai grasps the spear, the shaft creates a miniature singularity effect, which is then shaped into a blade by unknown means. The net effect is creating a blade of unremarkable sharpness and strength that can cut through almost any physical material. People who survive contact with the Iri'telum are described as feeling their spirit drained right from their body. However, this feeling of abandonment usually passes quickly. Force Sensitivity Following his father's teachings, Kai has gone to great lengths to entwine himself in the Kilik to the best of his abilities. His particular ability of the Kilik is the ability to create waves of energy, which have begun to grow stronger in recent years as he embraced his father's teachings. Very recently, he has begun to manifest the ability to enhance his strength through the Kilik, but that has been very limited so far. Fighting Style Kai practices the ancient fighting style of the Septuri tribe, Ex'lecum'maelsori ("Maelstrom of Death"). The basic premise behind the stytle is to utilize your surroundings to attack as many times as possible and in as many places as possible, to leave your opponent unable to block or dodge all your attacks. Also the erratic movements and jumping acts as a defensive measure as it makes Kai hard to track while in combat. Despite his young age, Kai is considered to be one of the premiere examples of Ex'lecum'maelsori. Kai has a special adaptation on the Ex'Lecum'Maelsori which he calls the Silici'maelsori ("Silent Maelstrom") which specializes in produce little or no sound during an attack. This includes not disrupting the surroundings as little as possible, to cause no excess noise. In addition to this, Kai suppresses his empathetic link in the Kilik to shroud himself, and also says nothing. To add to this, his armor incorporates a solid visor over his mouth which allows no sound to escape, should Kai ever make one. This adds a heavy psychological effect to his attacks. History Coming Soon Category:GensiiCategory:ThePontius